battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Port Bavaria
Port Bavaria is a map featured in the Battlefield 2142: Northern Strike expansion, now distributed for free as of patch 1.51. It is playable on both Conquest Assault Lines and Titan. It take place in Upper Bavaria, Germany, in 2145 and in the time it's a base controlled by the PAC. In Conquest Assault Lines, the map is set so the EU launches the strike from Insertion Point APCs and uses the Assault Pod's up to the Titan docks. In Titan mode, the Titans are set across from each other above the plain, facing the port. Conquest Assault Lines Equipment Control Points Insertion Point This is the EU's starting flag. With no proper means to reach the Docks on foot, the EU has access to 5 Armored Personnel Carriers for the Docks' assault. It is a very isolated flag from the map, giving the EU defensive ground on the large empty between Insertion Point and the Docks. Vechicles and Defensive Placements: *AMV-2 Groundhog (5) *Rorsch Mk-S8 (2) BF2142BavariaEUBase.png|The EU base East Dock The closest and the most strategically valuable Flag for the EU's initial strike. Using an APC to reach it is the quickest and most reliable way to strike, although it's difficult land in cover from the defensive PAC, it serves as a spawn point for the whole team, making several strikes enough to overrun the defenses. Once this flag is captured, an EU Battlewalker and Goliath spawn, paving the way for the EU's strike on the rest of the Port. Vehicles: *L5 Riesig *A3-Goliath IFV BF2142BavariaEastDock.png|The East Dock control point BF2142BavariaEastDockOuter.png|The East Dock from the outside Central Dock The middle Titan dock Flag of the map, with the best and quickest capture by APC strikes. Although its capture lets the EU able to attack from the middle of the defensive line and splitting the PAC, it has neither vehicles nor defensive placements to sustain a counter-attack. It is quite possible to able to keep the Assault from the Central Dock, and it may draw the defenses from the West and East Dock to lead an easier capture of those, but it is not the best tactical to save tickets for the further strikes. BF2142BavariaCentralDock.png|The Central Dock control point BF2142BavariaCentralDockOuter.png|The Central Dock from the outside West Dock The farthest Titan dock Flag of the map. Like on the other Docks, make use of the APC for a quicker capture. The EU team will get access of a Walker when captured, having an attacking/defensive force for this flag. Capturing first the West Dock may be best to draw the enemies from the East Dock to drive them back to Insertion Point, leading into an easier fight for the Goliath. Capturing East and West Docks first may trap the PAC defensive forces on the Central Dock, allowing for the EU to surround the PAC and leading to a better front-line establishment on the Port for the EU. Vehicles: *L5 Riesig BF2142BavariaWestDock.png|The West Dock control point BF2142BavariaWestDockOuter.png|The West Dock from the outside Living Quarters The western flag of the two that stand between the Docks and the Main Gate. It has a stack of buildings relatively near the flag, and the increasing amount of vehicle defensive placements around the flag does give an infantry strike a better shot for the EU, as advancing through the building stack does only leave them exposed to Close Quarters Combat from the PAC team, and having the infantry overrunned does give the EU's Engineers better efficiency against any vehicle standing for the PAC to defend. Defensive Placements: *Rorsch Mk-S8 (2) BF2142BavariaLivingQuarters.png|The Living Quarters control point Military Barracks The Eastern PAC flag that stands in front of Main Gate.With the EU having a Goliath and a Walker spawning on East Dock, the inclusion of only one vehicle defensive placement in the open, and catwalks between it and East Dock (useful for PAC Recons), the best strike may be vehicle-based. The Goliath has a superb auto defensive capability, being the enemy placement an easy target for such. With its regenerative hull, it can pave the whole route into the flag. Engineers, Motion Mines, use of the PAC Walkers and skilled handlers of defensive placements may be recommended to contain the incoming attack. Defensive Placements: *Rorsch Mk-S8 BF2142BavariaMilitaryBarracks.png|The Military Barracks control point Main Gate The PAC's last stronghold of the Port. Its neutralization will result in the EU's instant victory, and can only be captured when the EU has all other flags captured. However, it is the most difficult to assault. It has two defensive placements and two Walkers for its defense. Other than that, it includes two Assault Speeders that can be used to go through the EU's front-lines and retake the Docks with the enemy having no time to react, and having to fall back to capture the further captured flags to strike Main Gate. There is also a static pod launcher that allows the PAC to escape the Gate, should they become surrounded. Vehicles and Defensive Placements: *Rorsch Mk-S8 (2) *T-39 Bogatyr (2) *Type-36 Hachimoto (2) BF2142BavariaPACBase.png|The PAC base Strategic Points Docks The first encounter between the EU and the PAC. The PAC takes defensive positions while the EU takes off of Insertion Point with the APC's and lifts with its Assault Pods for the Docks. Being able to take over one single Dock gives the EU a spawn point for the whole team, giving them enough ground to strike the other two Docks. However, as playing Assault Lines, the Docks are essential to the EU to be kept captured to strike Main Gate, and having the APC's as spawn points, it is relatively easy to take over again such flags. However, one squad should be assigned to take over the APC's while re-taking the Docks. That will make either splitting up the EU back to re-take them, or the whole team falling back to do so, giving the inability to win extra time to take better defensive positions at Living Quarters and Military Barracks (or eventually re-take those if captured) for further EU strikes Living Quarters/Military Barracks The "intermediate" flags of the map. These are the two that take a stand between the taken Docks and the PAC Main Gate. Having them ready for the further attacks is essential to keep the base clear. If one of these flags is taken, the other will eventually get flanked and trapped. In such situation, it is recommended to take an Assault Speeder to re-take the Dock that is directly on the EU's six (West Dock for captured Living Quarters and East Dock for captured Military Barracks). That'll lighten the pressure over the last PAC flag and will eventually serve as trap for the captured, giving PAC further ground and the EU more ticket depletion. Titan Equipment Titans EU Titan The EU Titan lies to the map's northwest and is situated opposite of the PAC Titan. Like all other Titan, air transports and gunships will spawn in the hangar and launch pods can be used to land on the ground or land on the ship's cargo deck. The EU commander assets spawn directly beneath the Titan helping to prevent PAC saboteurs. The lack of cover and close proximity to the Titan's ground cannons makes sabotaging commander assets a difficult ordeal. Also, it can be hard for the PAC forces to destroy the Titan's ground cannons, as there is no nearby AA turret for the PAC troops to use. They must instead rely on engineers and gunships in order to destroy the cannons. BF2142BavariaEUTitan.png|The EU Titan, with the team's commander assets below PAC Titan Just opposite of the EU Titan, the PAC Titan is located in the northeast corner of the map. Both a Type 4 Doragon and a BTR-20 Yastreb will spawn in the hangar and the PAC commander assets are located beneath the Titan. Just like with the EU Titan, it can be difficult for the EU to sabotage the PAC's commander assets. There are some trees around the assets, giving the EU a slight advantage by being able to hide more readily in the forest, allowing them to possibly retreat to a nearby APC and escape. The PAC Titan is situated far from any AA turrets, making it difficult for the EU to destroy it's ground cannons. This leaves only engineers and gunships with the ability to destroy the cannons. BF2142BavariaPACTitan.png|The PAC Titan, with the commander assets below Missile Silos Silo 1 Located southeast of the EU Titan, Silo 1 is often the first capture for the EU, thanks to being in range of the Titan's launch pods. Capturing in spawns an APC, which can be used to travel to Silo 5, or launch up to the nearby docks. BF2142BavariaSilo1.png|Oversight of Silo 1 Silo 2 Located south of Silo 1, Silo 2 serves as an intermediate point in the ground battle in Port Bavaria. The ability to spawn directly in the Port can help any team capture the other silos. Once captured, it spawns a Rorsch Kz-27 and a Rorsch Mk-S8. BF2142BavariaSilo2.png|Oversight of Silo 2 Slio 3 The central-most silo on the map, Silo 3 can give one team a definite edge in the ground battle for the Port. A Battlewalker will spawn next to the silo once the silo is captured, giving the team who owns the point an advantage in firepower. A static pod launcher is located to the south of the silo and has a firing arc that extents to slightly past the silo itself. This could be useful for positioning defenders on top of the large fuel silos. BF2142BavariaSilo3.png|Oversight of Silo 3 Silo 4 The complementary silo to Silo 2, Slio 4 is located in the eastern half of the map in between Silos 3 and 5. It is often captured by the PAC initially, but it will tend to change sides often throughout the fight. It also spawns a Rorsch Mk-S8 and a Rorsch Kz-27 once captured. BF2142BavariaSilo4.png|Oversight of Silo 4 Silo 5 The eastern complement to Silo 1, Silo 5 is the nearest silo to the PAC Titan. It is usually the first silo captured by the PAC, owing to its close proximity to the PAC Titan and the ability for the PAC to use Titan-mounted launch pods to land near the silo. It will spawn an APC when captured. BF2142BavariaSilo5.png|Oversight of Silo 5 Category:Maps of Battlefield 2142 Category:Maps of Battlefield 2142: Northern Strike